SMH
by fiir . verdepol
Summary: Alatea, Blanco, and Calida are 'friends' that are the Sombre Espada. Set during the Hundo Mundo Arc. Manga Verse. GrimmjowxOC, UlquiorraxOC, and GinxOC. Rated T for the profanity. /On permanent hiatus!/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own my OCs.**

**I'm starting a new story, because I got this into my head and I didn't want to lose it, so I'm putting it up! :)**

**SMH stands for Save My Heart. Cheesy, I know, but it's all I could think of right now.**

**If this is a Mary-Sue, could you please tell me? I don't want _any_ of my stories to be Mary Sues.**

**Thank you~ On with da story!**

**Chapter One**

**{{ ABURRIMIENTO }}**

I walked down the halls to the meeting room. Apparently, Ulqurrioa and Yammy had come back from the Human World and Aizen-sama decided that we should all hear about that Shinigami substitute, Kurosaki.

My 'friends,' Calida and Alatea, were bickering behind me, something about which animal was better; the serpent or the scorpion. I rolled my eyes at their ridiculous manner.

I assumed (since I wasn't particularly listening to them) that long black haired, purple eyed Calida had said something that insulted red haired Alatea, since her red orbs were sparking with anger.

Calida had her long black hair in low pigtails. Her purple eyes were very observant. She was probably the most artistic one of us three. The remainders of her mask were around her neck like an unwanted necklace. She had often complained about it being irritating when in battle, yet I believe that it could be helpful at times. Especially when your opponent is aiming for your neck.

Her outfit was of a white blouse with airy sleves that ended at the elbow. The collar had reached down to around her ribs, so she had a black undershirt on. She had long white pants and her sword, Serpiente, was attached to her black sash. Her Hollow hole was in the palm of her hand. Although it was weird, I've seen stranger places where holes had been placed.

Alatea had let her red hair down. It reached to her mid back. Both Calida and I warned her that that won't do in battle, over and over again, but she wouldn't listen. Her red eyes matched her hair. She was the one who loved to read. The remaining of her mask was covering the right top of her head, much like a certain Cuarta. But it was smooth instead of there being spikes.

She wore a skin tight high collared shirt and white pants that showed her stomach. She wore her black sash which had her sword, Escorpion, in it. Her Hollow hole was where her navel would have been.

My own looks consisted of white/silverish hair in a ponytail that was held by a velvet string with bells and dull dark gray eyes. The only thing 'lively' about me were the yellow stars under my eyes that were followed by purple 'tear' stain marks. I was reminded more than once how they were alike to Cirucci's and Ulquiorra's. Not really what I would've like, but at least I didn't get stuck with pink, unlike an unfortunate Octava. I loved music more than anything. The remainders of my mask covered my left cheek to the base of my neck.

My shirt was blackless, but it ended like a cape around just about my ankles. The sleves were airy like Calida, but ended at my palms, sort of like a kimono. It also had a hole for my thumbs, which I liked. I wore a knee-length skirt and boots. My black sash contained my sword, Aburrimiento. My Hollow hole was in my neck, much like many other arrancars.

Our soft footsteps, my bells, and Alatea's and Calida's bickering echoed in the empty hallway. Once, when I was a fraccion, I had asked my master how one would know if they were lost in the seemingly never ending white hallways. She had replied that you don't, 'cause you could be lost when your destination was behind the door right next to you.

Then I had asked her how you would know where your destination was. She returned the exact words, "All you have to do is open every single door in sight. If that's your place, great, get your ass in there. If it isn't, too bad, keep opening doors." Then she proceeded to do exactly that. Neither of us knew where or what our destination was, but we had plenty fun scaring the arrancars behind the doors.

"Oi! You two! Urasai!" I said, loud enough to be heard over the noise they were making.

"Hai!" The two of them said, saluting, surprised at my sudden outburst.

"Hurry up or else Aizen-sama will have our heads." I ordered them, walking quickly to the meeting room. I could hear them scrambling behind me.

It took a while, but we finally reached the meeting room. Luckily, we weren't the last ones there. Ulquiorra and Yammy, along with some others, hadn't come yet. I mentally sighed in relief as I sat down in my place.

I put my elbow on my knee and my hand supported my chin up.

Alatea, Calida, and I were the lucky three who got the places of Sobre Espada. We used to be Espada, like Cirucci, Gantenbainne, and Dordoni, but instead of becoming Privaron Espada, Aizen-sama chose us three to be the Sobre.

Cirucci and I were old friends, and we saw each other from time to time. She would say how lucky we were to be picked as the Sobre.

Once every set of Espada, the final three to get out would be dubbed as the Sobre Espada, since they were last ones to get stripped of their Espada status. The other six would become Privaron instead.

Looking around the room, I realized that there were still plenty of the Espada and their Fraccions to come. I scowled that we had hurried for nothing. I could see Alatea with her arms crossed on one side of me and Calida muttering profanity under her breath on the other.

When everyone finally decided to show up, Ulquiorra and Yammy stood before Aizen-sama. I raised an eyebrow at Yammy's missing arm, as I knew that everyone was curious on how he had lost an arm.

Aizen-sama smiled and told Ulquiorra, "Go ahead Ulquiorra. Show us what you saw and felt in the Human world."

"As you wish."

Ulquiorra grabbed his eyeball-I can never get over that. Doesn't it hurt or something?-and shattered it, releasing something that resembled powder.

"Please look carefully."

I closed my eyes and let the images overwhelm me.

Watching the scene, I scowled. What sort of shitty shinigami has the audacity to attack an Espada by his self and then suddenly freaking stop and let his self become a defenseless target? I don't see what he has that makes Aizen-sama think that Kurosaki is a threat.

Damn, Kurosaki's not even worth thinking about.

I opened my eyes once it ended.

That girl has strange abilities, although she cares too much for others. That boy with that weird arm has some guts, but if he can't even beat Yammy in that state, he's got to be weak. Kurosaki doesn't seem to be in control of his Hollow. Urahara and Shihoin seems to be smart and strong, but I could tell that Shihoin is going to feel those bruises in the morning.

I could hear Calida snickering and Alatea muttering how Yammy got pwned.

"I see." Aizen-sama said. "So that's why you decided he wasn't worth killing."

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra said, bowing slightly. "As our orders were to 'kill him if it seemed that he would become an interference with us.' Also-"

"That's weak." Grimmjow interrupted, causing everyone to look at him. "If it were me, I would have killed them all in one attack."

"...Grimmjow." Ulquiorra finally acknowledged.

"If your orders have the phrase 'kill him' in it, then I'm pretty damn sure that the best thing is to kill him! Right!?"

"...I agree." His Fraccion, Shawlong QuFang said. "He is an enemy. Even if there is no value in killing him, there is no value in letting him live."

"And Yammy!" Grimmjow continued. "You might say 'we saw no value in killing him,' but what I'm really hearing is that 'we _couldn't_ kill him'!"

Yammy scowled. "...Hey Grimmjow, didn't you just watch that? I was beat up by the sandals guy and the dark skinned lady, _not_ the kid."

"You're really not getting it." Grimmjow told him. "I said that I would have killed them _all_ in one attack."

"What did you just say!?" Yammy asked, getting into a position as if to fight Grimmjow.

"Enough." Ulquiorra said. "Grommjow, you do understand that our problem is not the kid right? What Aizen-sama is observing is not the kid in his current state. It's that kid's rate of growth. It's true that the kid's potential state is quite high. But right now it is disproportionately unstable due in part to it's immensity. What I gathered was that if we were to leave him alone, he might just destory himself or maybe even become one of our pawns. _That's_ why I returned without killing him."

"And that's why I keep saying you're weak!" Grimmjow insisted. "What're we going to do if he doesn't destroy himself?"

"Then I will deal with him myself." Ulquiorra replied.

"Good. Then I'll leave the boy in your hands, Ulquiorra." Aizen-sama said.

Ulquiorra bowed, as did the rest of us. I could hear a scoff coming from Grimmjow's direction.

Alatea and Calida walked with me out of the room. They were talking about the meeting, but I paid no attention, being lost in my thoughts.

That orange haired girl...Inoue Orihime, I think she was called. She had some pretty strange abilities. Not the same as healing, but something else...Time/space regeneration? That's what Ulquiorra thought. Her clips must be the source of her powers...did she create it with her reiatsu or something?

"Heeeeeeeeelllllllllllllooooooooo!? Blaaaaaaannnnnnncooooooo?" Alatea shouted, shaking her hand in front of my face. I grabbed her wrist, surprised.

Covering that up, I said, "Stop. It's annoying."

"Hai!" she replied, happily. Calida rolled her eyes, turning to me.

"So, you were thinking about that orange haired girl's abilities?" she asked me, Alatea trailing behind us.

"Yes...it's weird, isn't it? To have those sorts of abilities that can reject whatever happened to the subject...Can she actually reject the power of the gods?" I asked, my eyebrows crumpling together.

"What!? But she's just a human!" Alatea protested.

"What about that Kurosaki kid? And that other human with that inhuman arm?" Calida argued.

Pretty soon, it turned into a argument between those two. I sighed before slipping away from them unnoticed.

I walked alone in the hallway now. My footsteps and the bells holding up my ponytail echoed in the halls.

Although this was the long way to my room, it was a small price to pay for avoiding one of Calida's and Alatea's many arguments.

I was walking when I met Ichimaru-sama in the hallways. Calida, never being one for respect, had affectionately dubbed him as 'Fox-Ass' behind his back. Alatea had confided in me that she was scared of him.

To tell the truth, I don't see how he resembled a fox or how one could be scared of him. He looked more like a clown, with that never-to-stop smile. But I never told anyone that; for one, Alatea and Calida might take it the wrong way and for two, there was _always_ someone watching you in the halls.

I blinked, before bowing in respect. "Ichimaru-sama, what a surprise to meet you in the hallways."

"What? How mean! Ya say 'surprise' when ya should say 'pleasure!'" he whined.

It took every power I had to stop my eye from twitching. Kami-sama, he sounded like a five year old!

"Ah...gomen nasai." I apologized. The more I cooperate, the faster I can get to my room.

Ichimaru-sama smirk got bigger, if it could do that. "Ne, don't worry 'bout it. See ya, Blan-co-chan~"

As he walked away, I couldn't help but twitch. I sighed and walked to my room.

Hmm...maybe Calida was right...Fox-Ass seemed much more suitable.

**Sooooo......**

**Wadda think? Did I do a good job on Gin's accent? Review plz! :)**

**-Savannah~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own my OCs.**

**It seems as though this story is completely less popular than my other story, 'Our Academy Days.'**

**Chapter Two**

**{{ ESCORPION }}**

Lying in my bed, my mind wandered from here to there, which happened every so often because of Calida. In our little 'group,' Blanco was the responsible, serious one who didn't know how to have any fun anymore. Calida was the totally random one, who acted like a little child, and yet was very observant. Me, I was the bookworm, who always argued with Calida.

We were all complete opposites, and I have no idea how we can stand each other for days (or nights, since there is no sun...) without killing each other. I guess it's because of Aizen-sama. Calida had dubbed Aizen-sama as 'God-Complex Person.'

Yeah, sometimes she's great and awesome and creative with nicknames, and sometimes, her brain goes on 10% for them.

You know, sometimes, I wished that I was still an Espada. Things were so much better back then, even if I had to deal with that Thunderwitch that Blanco called a 'friend.'

The Espada now...let's just say, if they were an Espada when I was, we all wouldn't last a day.

The Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback, were the most polar opposites I have _ever_ known. He sleeps his ass off every single day, and she's energetic and springy and kicks his ass off everyday. (That's why I said he sleeps his ass off.)

The Segunda Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn, is an old fart. Seriously. All he cares about is power. Power, power, power.

The Tercera Espada, Tia Harribel? I just plain don't like her. She's a lot like the previous Tercera Espada, Nelliel, except Harribel's just flowing with creative quotes. Seriously, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was one of those monk type persons.

The Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, is too emotionless and quiet. Much too quiet. You know what they say, it's always the quiet ones who are planning something.

Basically, the list could just go on and on, but they'll all end in the same result; I hate them all. Not that I liked the previous Espada. I did hate them; but just _some_ of them.

I sighed, before getting up from my bed and going out the door. I wanted to stretch out my legs, and Huneco Mundo had plenty of space for that. It's just a big space of sand with a white building smack down right in the middle of it.

After a little while, I started to get bored and decided to see if Blanco needed help to train or something.

Now, all I needed to do was get to her rooms and see if I could catch her before she left.

* * *

"Hey, Blanco, are you going to go train or something?" I asked, my eyes landing on the white haired ex-Espada. When I saw her raise an eyebrow, I told her bluntly, "I'm bored and need something to do."

"Why don't you ask Calida?" she asked, eyes bored. But then again, her eyes are always bored...

"You're seriously going to ask me that?" I asked her with a dead panned face.

"...Good point." Blanco said as she got up from her bed. "I'm going to train. Let's spar. It's better than having nothing to do."

"Good!" I beamed before scowling at her. "Don't unleash your zanpakuto. If you do, I won't spar with you then."

She shot me a dirty look before scoffing. "I said that we're just going to spar, idiot, not battle."

I scowled. "I'm not an idiot. Let's just 'spar.'"

* * *

**This will be my first time writing a fight scene. Please be prepared for an amatuer writing her first battle scene.**

Sweat rolled down my face, but I barely paid any attention to it since I was too busy dodging a swing from Blanco's sword. I huffed before going to attack her again. She dodged and swung her arm around to bring her sword at my stomach. I jumped, landing a few feet away.

We stood facing each other, sweat rolling down our faces, swords aimed ready. We had been going at this for almost two hours already. I used sonido to get behind her and almost got her before she dodged out of the way.

She disappeared for a moment and appeared above me, her sword raised above her head. I sonidoed out of the way and her sword crashed down at the ground, making the sand fly everywhere.

I wiped the sweat away from my eyes, grinning and standing up straight. "All right, let's call it quits. I'm dead tired right now."

Blanco sheathed her sword back and said, "Not bad, Alatea. All you have to do is be more quicker."

I scoffed. "Come on! Back when we were still Espadas, you were three ranks above me!"

Blanco appeared before me suddenly, and bopped her fist on my forehead. "That was back then, idiot. Right now, we have all the time we have to get stronger. Idiot."

I scowled. "What's with you and calling people-especially me-idiots?"

Blanco just rolled her eyes and walked away, muttering things under her breath.

Of the three of us, Blanco is the strongest one. She wasn't the Primera Espada though. In fact, she was the Segunda Espada. That is, until the old fart had taken her place. I was the Quinta Espada and Calida was the Septima Espada.

Meh. Who knew that I'd miss being Quinta so much?


End file.
